


sex between friends

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: andy has a proposition for her new friend, maya. set pre-season 1, when maya and andy are at the fire academy.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	sex between friends

“So, what’s it like to fuck women?” Andy asks, clearly fueled by her beer. Maya gives Andy a shocked look and then breaks out in laughter. Andy just stares at her. 

“You’re being serious?” Maya asks. 

“Yeah, you fuck women, right?”

Only a straight woman would ask this. Maya chuckles and shakes her head a bit at Andy’s antics. “Are you asking from a ‘that’s gross’ perspective or a bicurious perspective?” Maya questions. Andy shrugs.

“Both?” 

“You know that we just met like, two days ago, and that question is totally inappropriate and honestly, kind of offensive,” Maya retorts, taking another sip of her beer. 

“I guess I just find women attractive, but...above the belt,” Andy explains. “The idea of kissing a woman sounds good! Boobs, even, sound nice. But...I can’t imagine…” 

“Eating a girl out?” Maya finishes, questioningly. Andy nods. Maya shrugs.

“Well, with the initial caveat that not all women have vaginas and not all men have penises, I don’t know what to tell you. If you can get joy out of putting a dick in your mouth, you can probably get joy out of putting your mouth on a vagina. The idea that your sexual attraction is purely about one kind of genitalia is hard to buy,” Maya insists. Andy reflects on that and grabs a beer out of the fridge. 

“I wouldn’t exactly say I get joy out of putting a dick in my mouth, either,” Andy admits. “You, like, actually enjoy going down on women? And men?” 

Maya can’t believe that someone she just met is asking her these kinds of questions. Or that she’s actually answering them. “Yeah,” Maya replies. “It’s definitely different, and painting with broad brush strokes, my experience has been that men are generally a bit rough and entitled in bed and I sometimes don’t like going down on them if they’re like that. Just because I don’t find someone shoving their dick down my throat to be fun. But, yeah. I am sexually attracted to all kinds of bodies and I get sexual pleasure out of oral sex. Having a woman with her legs open soaking wet laying back on the bed for you is hot as hell,” Maya explains. Andy bites her lip and just continues drinking her beer, not really knowing what to say. 

It’s just a few weeks later that Maya and Andy find themselves out at a bar, and Andy leans in and asks Maya to take her home. Assuming she just means that she’s drunk and needs someone to get in the Uber with her, Maya gets them an Uber with Andy’s address and they head over. As soon as they get back to Andy’s, Maya agrees to come inside to grab a snack and some water. 

“I want you to show me,” Andy tells her, handing her a bag of chips. 

“Is this about the hose drill again? I told you, the tutorials I found on YouTube can explain it better than I can, you’re at least as strong as me, you just have to figure out the technique,” Maya explains. 

“What? No, Maya, this is not about the drill. This is about me wanting you to fuck me.” 

Maya’s eyes widen and she almost chokes on a chip. “What?!” Maya exclaims. “You literally just said, like, two weeks ago, that sex with women grosses you out.” 

“I did not, I said that I didn’t personally want to go down on a...vagina,” Andy clarifies. 

“Oh, so you want me to take care of you, while you...lay there?” Maya quips, her head tilted with curiosity and amusement. “I didn’t take you for a pillow princess.” 

“Maya,” Andy almost whines. “I’m not a...princess or whatever. I’m just...I need sex. And I’m intrigued.” 

Maya shakes her head. “Not tonight. You have to let me sleep on this,” Maya insists. Andy lets Maya go, and Maya tells herself that there’s no way she’s ever going to fuck her new-best-fire-academy-friend just because said friend is maybe-slightly-bicurious. She’s not that desperate for sex. 

Until, a few days later, when she...is. That desperate. It’s been weeks, she’s at the part of her cycle where she’s always horny, and Andy is handing her a beer at her place wearing just a cutoff and skinny jeans that hug her muscular legs in an undeniably attractive way. 

“If we do this, we never talk about this again,” Maya says, dead serious. “You tell me if you want me to stop. And if you ever want to experiment with women again, you get on a dating app just like the rest of us, or put on your big girl jeans and flirt with a stranger at a bar. Got it?” 

Andy laughs and nods. “Why would I get on a dating app when my new best friend is queer and hot?” She questions. Maya rolls her eyes but takes the compliment. They clean up in the kitchen and then Maya pushes Andy against the counter and kisses her. There’s nothing sweet or soft about it. Andy’s tongue finds its way into her mouth, they find themselves stumbling into Andy’s bedroom, and Maya pins her to the bed. They quickly get undressed, shirts and bras flying across the room, Maya helping Andy pull off her pants, and Maya kicking her leg to get out of hers. 

“Damn, boobs,” Andy mumbles, raising an eyebrow at the perky, round, large breasts pressed against her own. Maya chuckles and rolls her eyes before nipping at her shoulder. Maya’s starts kissing, licking, and sucking all over Andy’s body. She finds the sensitive spots on her neck and bites down, making Andy let out a strangled moan and give Maya more space to work. Maya teases her boobs with her fingers, gently rolling her hard nipples between her fingers. She squeezes and plays with them, pinching them a little harder until she gets a reaction out of Andy. 

Maya leans in next to her ear. “Do you like getting eaten out?” Maya asks, a smirk playing across her face.

“I have a feeling that I will when you’re in charge,” Andy teases. Maya’s happy enough with that answer, and climbs down her body, spreading her thighs and licking them. Maya usually likes to work a girl up a lot more before she goes down on her, but this isn’t about intimacy. This is about sex, and sex only. She pulls off Andy’s underwear and lets them fly off the side of the bed, and Andy takes a moment to try to take a deep breath. 

Maya holds her thighs open and smiles at the beautiful wet pussy she gets to eat. Andy is turned on and excited and a little confused by how excited Maya is to go down on her—it seems Maya hadn’t been exaggerating after all. Men had usually only gone down on her for a couple of minutes as a treat for her, and she’s never really liked it that much, but Maya, of course, completely changes Andy’s mind. Her hand flies to the long, blonde hair as Maya starts licking her. Maya is soft and calculated as she explores, trying to figure out what Andy likes. She starts to figure her out quickly—Andy loves it when she sucks on her lips and folds, doesn’t particularly seem to care for teeth being involved, and gets really wet when she penetrates her with her tongue, liking when she swirls it around. She actually gasps the first time Maya licks her clit, and Maya does it a few more times for her before letting it go. 

Once she gets a sense of what Andy likes, she goes on auto pilot, her pure sex side taking over. Andy can barely think or concentrate at all, Maya’s mouth doing things and licking and sucking places she didn’t know could possibly feel like this. She whines and tugs her hair and her back flies off the bed. She’s squirming and Maya has to hold her hips down so she can work. She sucks on her sensitive inner lips and Andy moans long and low again. The sounds and movement from Andy confirm that she’s doing a good job, and Andy keeps trying to buck her hips into her mouth. Maya knows there’s no way she’s coming up after Andy has just one orgasm—the girl is stunning, strong, loud, tastes amazing, and now that she’s gotten to try eating her out, Maya never wants it to end. Maya licks her clit gently a few times and Andy feels arousal dripping out of her and coating her folds, her thighs, and dripping onto the sheets. She’s never been so wet and so eager in her life. She feels the telltale tightening in her stomach and she can’t believe she’s already about to cum. Her thigh quivers and Maya takes it as a signal that she’s close and starts really licking her wet clit, drawing it out and setting a fast pace to lick it.

“Oh my God, MAYA, oh, fuck,” Andy moans. She’s not a talker in bed, but the words fly out of her mouth before she can think. Her hand is on Maya’s head, keeping her mouth on her clit as her body quakes and the fire in her stomach finally rushes through her. She cums with a loud moan and her body flies off the bed, Maya holding her pussy to her face as her muscles tense and release with what is probably the best orgasm she’s ever had. She feels like dead weight, panting on the bed as she comes down. Maya kisses her thighs and her mound teasingly, then up to her stomach, just wanting to give her a second. Once her breathing gets a bit more under control, Maya starts sucking on her dark, swollen nipples. She’s rough with them like she’s learned she likes, biting and sucking roughly, making Andy moan again. “What are you doing to me?” Andy asks.

“I’m gonna eat your pussy just like this until you cum again and then I’m gonna finger you so hard that you can barely walk tomorrow,” Maya whispers. “Does that sound good?”

Andy doesn’t know if her body will be able to take it, and also thinks that now that she’s had one orgasm, it’ll be hard to get her off again. But she agrees, and Maya blows on her wet nipples before opening her legs again and going back to work. Andy lets out a gasp when Maya licks through her folds and slides her tongue inside on the first lick. She’s soaked and tastes so fucking good that Maya is addicted. Maya presses her nose against her folds as she fucks her with her tongue, Andy riding her tongue, desperately bucking her hips. She pushes her tongue in as far as she can, the thickness of the bottom of her tongue stretching Andy and making them both moan. By the time Maya pulls out her tongue, her whole mouth and lower face is soaked in the absolute best way possible. For Maya, a soaking wet face from getting a girl soaked is the absolute best prize. 

Andy can’t believe she’s already getting there. Suddenly, having her pussy eaten is her new favorite sex act. Maya drives her wild with each lick and suck and then kisses her lips to tease her, running her tongue between them. Every move Maya makes drives her closer. She finally starts licking her clit again, alternating with sucking the skin right around it to torture her. Andy is close, her legs kicking with impatience and arousal as Maya teases her super sensitive clit.

“Maya, please,” Andy begs. Maya licks from her clit to her opening, teases her there, and then licks back up and starts to suck on her clit. It’s a whole new sensation she’s never felt before, overwhelming her senses, taking her breath away, and sending her spiraling into another orgasm, her body moving and shaking on its own accord as she is spread on her bed. Maya licks her pussy through her orgasm and tries to lick up as much as she can before she climbs up her body and quickly slides two fingers into her. Andy’s eyes fly open as well as her mouth.

“Is this ok?” Maya asks, a little concerned, stilling her fingers. Andy nods and grabs her hand to encourage her to keep going. The next ten minutes or so are a complete blur for Andy. Maya fucks her—hard—with her fingers. She moves fast and once she finds her sensitive spot, she’s careful to hit it every third thrust, wanting to make this last. Maya kisses her lips and they make out, messy and sloppy and tongues and teeth everywhere as Maya gets rough with her fingers. Andy starts moaning every time she hits her g spot, and Maya starts sucking on the sensitive spots on her neck. It’s overwhelming but feels so good. Andy can’t think properly, her body on fire and her pussy soaked and throbbing with need. Maya’s plan is to draw this out for a while and then start to touch her clit and rub her g spot more purposefully. But Andy’s back flies up into her chest off the bed and she dirtily moans “I’m gonna cum,” much to both of their surprise. 

Andy can tell that this impending orgasm feels different—bigger somehow—but doesn’t know why or how. Maya holds her down with her free hand and starts hitting her g spot with each of her hard, fast thrusts, feeling her walls start to tighten as they grip her fingers. Andy feels the tightening in her belly and grips Maya’s hip for some stability. Then she moans Maya’s name, her walls tighten hard around Maya’s fingers, and then she ejaculates. She squirts all over Maya’s hand and hips and legs and her bed, in the moment feeling so much pleasure that she doesn’t even realize what’s happening. Maya’s fingers come flying out when she squirts, so she uses her soaked hand to rub her folds and her clit through her orgasm. Andy moans through it until she finally comes down. Maya removes her hand and kisses her shoulder sweetly, knowing she needs a moment to recover.

“Why am I wet?” Andy asks, dazed. Maya chuckles and kisses her forehead.

“Because you squirted everywhere,” Maya replies. “Did it feel good?”

Andy is too exhausted to be embarrassed. “So good.”

Maya smirks and kisses her neck. “Will you roll over so I can eat your pussy from behind?” Maya asks. Andy doesn’t reply, she just rolls onto her stomach.

“Get my plug please, it’s in the drawer,” Andy requests. She’s officially hit the point of being a pillow princess, and as a committed top, this is new. Maya opens the drawer and takes out both the butt plug and a dildo, setting the dildo aside for later. She lubes up the plug and uses one of her very wet fingers to start working her. She slowly penetrates her with her pointer finger and leans down just to give her pussy a couple of licks while she does it, just to help it feel better. Once she gets her stretched with a couple of her fingers, she manages to slide the lubed plug inside nice and slow. Once it’s all the way in, Andy moans and Maya spreads her legs to start eating her out again. The pressure in her ass heightens everything for her, as well as being on her stomach. Maya’s mouth on her oversensitive pussy is so good that it’s almost too much. Maya is being careful not to overwhelm her, soft licks and gentle sucks and Maya starts to play with her plug with one hand. The little movement inside her ass combined with the wet mouth on her pussy is far too much for her to handle. She’s dripping wet and Maya is trying to lick as much of it as she can. It only takes a few moments after Maya starts to lick her clit for Andy to scream and cum for her yet again, gripping the sides of the bed and bucking her hips. She loves feeling full in her ass almost as much as she loves feeling full in her pussy. 

Maya climbs up and quickly slides the dildo into her pussy as soon as she calms down, using one hand to fuck her with the dildo and using the other hand to fuck her ass with the plug. Andy can’t comprehend anything, her body feeling like it’s floating, both of her holes full and being fucked hard. Maya makes sure to hit her g spot with the toy with each thrust. Her mouth is open but no sounds are coming out except little grunts and groans. Maya watches her blissed out face, and pushes her sweaty hair to the side so she can bite the back of her neck. 

Andy feels that same feeling she had last time Maya penetrated her, but can’t string together the words to tell her. She resigns herself to not being able to communicate and then suddenly, Maya tickles her clit between thrusts, and Andy is thrown into her orgasm. She squirts everywhere once more, soaking the toy, Maya’s hips and hand and thighs, her own body, and the bed. She cums so hard that her plug comes out as well and the dildo. Maya rubs her pussy through the orgasm, prolonging it. She then leans down to lick her clit and Andy’s brain completely short circuits, not functioning at all because of all of the pleasurable sensations. She can’t tell when her body went from orgasm one to two, but suddenly, after what feels simultaneously like no time at all and forever of Maya licking her, her thighs are flying closed around Maya’s head and she’s fucking cumming, again.

Maya backs away after this one, knowing Andy is losing it a little. Andy can’t bring herself to do anything, so Maya rolls her over to make sure she’s ok. Andy gives her a blank look.

“Sleepy,” she mumbles.

“You’re okay?” Maya confirms. Andy nods, before closing her eyes.

“I want you to cum, too” Andy mumbles. Maya laughs.

“Oh, trust me, I’ve cum.”

“But you were touching me?” She asks, not making much sense. 

“I came a couple of times, just tried to rub on the bed a little. And I came on your thigh while I fucked your with the dildo,” Maya admits. It’s not until then that Andy realizes that the back of her thigh is wet. “I’m set, you rest.”

Andy rolls to the side and all but collapses into sleep. Maya smiles, figuring that giving a first timer six orgasms, two of which involved her squirting, is a job well done. Maya gives her a kiss on the forehead and gets dressed before heading back to her place. She takes a long shower, goes to bed, and then is up bright and early back at the academy. Andy is notably exhausted and has some pretty below-average hickey-covering makeup on, and they share a knowing look. But, true to Maya’s condition, they never talk about it again. Every time Andy is asked if she’s ever slept with Maya—and yes, she gets this question a lot, especially considering the fact that she's straight—she unequivocally denies it. It is only Andy’s knowledge of what she needs a partner to do with their mouth to her in bed—and the confidence to demand it—that lives on as Maya’s contribution to Andy’s sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy submissive!andy making an appearance, for maya. let me know what you think, please! review keep me eager to write more :)


End file.
